Natal
by Mairine-chan
Summary: Allen simplismente odeia o natal. LavixAllen


Depois de anos sem postar nada aqui venho eu com mais uma tradução. A história pode não ser consideradada Yaoi é mais amizade mesmo, á não ser que você tenha uma imaginação ótima como a minha (y).  
Essa história originalmente é o primeiro capítulo de uma série de Oneshot Laven Não-relacionadas feitas pela Dgm-Yaoi-lover. No futuro talvez eu traduza outros trabalhos dela.

**Disclaimer:** como eu disse acima a fic pertence á Dgm-Yaoi-Lover e infelizmete Man também não pertence a mim e sim a Hoshino Katsura (se não me engano XD)

* * *

É natal hoje. A ordem está dando uma festa lá em baixo na cafeteria, com muita comida boa e essas coisas, eles não compraram presentes um para o outro porque eles não te tempo para isso. então eles dão uma festa no natal, e todos vão e é isso. Eu nunca gostei muito de ir á igreja, eu acredito em deus e todas essas coisas, mas eu não vejo o objetivo de ir á um evento publico só para rezar quando eu posso rezar sozinho no meu quarto.

Eu não celebro natal

Porque?

Porque eu odeio natal.

Para maior parte das pessoas, o natal é um dia de felicidade, mas para mim é o dia mais deprimente do ano.

Mana me achou no natal, me achou, me adotou, me trouxe até sua casa e me deixou ficar. na manhã seguinte ele veio até meu quarto e me deu vários presentes, dizendo que eram presentes de aniversário/natal atrasados.  
Eu nunca tinha ganhado um presente antes, e mesmo estando feliz, eu chorei.

Então depois disso, Natal passou a ser o melhor dia do ano como para a maioria das crianças, antes eu odiava, porque eu via famílias juntas e eu sentia uma profunda solidão, mas Mana mudou isso.

E ele mudou isso de novo quando morreu.

Eu tinha perdido minha única família, eu nunca mais iria celebrar outro natal ou aniversário de novo, com ninguém.

Sim eu sei, agora eu estou na festa de natal, mesmo com toda comida, pinheiros e decorações do mundo, Natal e aniversários não eram a mesma coisa sem uma família.

Tem varias famílias dentro da ordem.

Os Lee's e a equipe de ciências, os finders, Kanda e Tiedolli e Marie, todos eles sentados juntos, rindo e comendo, ainda que Kanda esteja pulando a parte do 'rindo' e parece sinceramente irritado, ele ainda tem alguém para compartilhar a alegria do natal, acho que ninguém percebeu que eu estou sentado sozinho.

Eu já não podia mais aguentar, acabei minha comida e estava indo para meu quarto.

Porém quando eu estava saindo da sala de jantar, eu ouvi alguém chamando meu nome, eu coloquei um sorriso fácil e me virei para ver Lavi correndo na minha direção.

'Oi Allen' ele sorriu feliz para mim, 'aonde você tá indo?'  
'Pro meu quarto, eu estou cansado, então achei que deveria ir para a cama mais cedo' Expliquei.  
'Hum...' Lavi pensativo encarou a porta da cafeteria próxima a nós. Lavi não costumava dar muita atenção ás coisas em geral ao menos que fosse necessário.

'É meio doloroso não é?'  
'O que?' eu pisquei meus olhos surpreso  
'Olhar para todo mundo lá, não diga para o Bookman, mas eu me sinto realmente sozinho em dias como o natal. me faz sentir falta da minha família.'  
'Sua..Família?' eu estava surpreso, eu sabia que Lavi não tinha espontaneamente aparecido no mundo, mas nunca imaginei que ele tivesse uma família.  
'É, minha mãe e meu pai, meus irmãos e irmãs..Heh, eles provavelmente acham que eu estou morto agora, eu fugi de casa quando tinha oito anos e não vi eles desde então.'

Eu não tinha idéia de como responder, então me manti calado.  
Eu não sabia que Lavi se sentia como eu.  
Ele se sentia triste e tinha saudade de sua família. Eles não estavam mortos mas era a mesma coisa; Ele se sentia sozinho.

Então, Lavi olhou para mim e continuou. ele parecia meio envergonhado.  
'De qualquer forma, Allen....um, é seu aniversário hoje não é?'  
'Oficialmente, sim' eu balancei minha cabeça positivamente  
'Bem,' Lavi puxou uma caixa de dentro do bolso da jaqueta que ele estava usando, 'Não era para nós darmos presente no natal, mas eles nunca disseram nada sobre aniversários, desculpa se você não gostar deles, eu não tinha certeza do que comprar para você e estava meio sem dinheiro.'  
Ele me deu a caixa e eu encarei ela em surpresa, e então abri a tampa.  
Não era nada muito cara, apenas uma camiseta nova e um livro novo do meu autor favorito, mesmo assim ele passou pela dificuldade de comprar para mim. eu não tinha recebido um presente em quase quatro anos, minha garganta estava seca e lágrimas estavam se formando em meus olhos sem minha permissão e eu vigorosamente tentei secar elas.

'Ai Kami, o que eu fiz agora?'' Lavi soou preocupado, 'Porque você está chorando? se os presentes são tão ruins ent-'  
'Não, Não, está bem' eu balancei minha cabeça sorrindo, mesmo que minhas bochechas ainda estivessem molhadas pelas lágrimas,'Um...Obrigado Lavi, escuta, já que nós dois estamos meio sozinhos hoje, que tal sermos a família um do outro? Daí nos não vamos nos sentir tão tristes.'  
'Parece divertido' Lavi deu um sorriso feliz, ele parecia ter entendido porque eu estava chorando, e eu estava feliz que ele não mencionou mais isso. Porque nós éramos iguais.

Então ele me deu um abraço forte, era quente e reconfortante, depois da surpresa inicial, eu abracei de volta.

Talvez natal não fosse tão ruim assim.


End file.
